Meet Hailey Jo
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: Fourteen year old Hailey Jo Caine is doing an assignment on her father… and a secret project of her own. -HS SLASH- Continued from 'My Own'.


**Meet Hailey Jo**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: Fourteen year old Hailey Jo Caine is doing an assignment on her father… and a secret project of her own.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Damnation!

Warnings: Slash. And a fourteen year old girl.

A/N: Continuing off from 'My Own' which I got reviews that said it doesn't stink. Thank you.

**&&&**

_"Aw, come on, dad!"_ Horatio was used to that whine since the young girl was seven years old. She used it when he had denied her of something unarguable. Every time she used it, he was left always relenting to her. This time, he was serious of stopping her of what she planned to do as they spoke over the phone.

"Hailey… It's hard. There are a lot of procedures you have to understand and you can't just waltz…"

_"Dad,"_ she said calmly,"_ I'm fourteen. I know more about forensics than anybody else my age in the world, I know the importance of your job AND I am your daughter. Why can't I interview you and set the record straight about CSIs?"_ From the way she spoke to him, he was already certain she was from his gene pool.

"Because it's complicated," he offered as a form of explanation.

_"So is advanced chemistry and I aced it,"_ she said smugly over the phone.

"You aced advanced chemistry?" Horatio asked, hopefully to move away from the topic. He heard Hailey huff on the other line.

_"Dad, if I don't get this assignment done, I won't get an A for it. If I don't get an A for it, mom will find ten different ways to blame you,"_ she said, throwing another reason for him to allow her the visit to the crime lab. Dealing with his daughter for the weekend is better than dealing with his ex-wife over his daughter's grades.

"Okay but you'll be on your best behavior," he said.

_"Always, dad."_

**&&&**

The looming mood that hung around H was one of the few things Speed noticed. H only acted like this when his ex-wife called, when he has problems with Yelina or when Susie tells him that Madison was in some sort of trouble. To Speed, it had become apparent that his troubles were the women in his life. He sighed, thinking about his own troubles. He had revealed to H of his interests but the two never took steps to continue anything. Speed was tired of the excuse of being too wrapped up in work. He wanted something to happen. And soon.

**&&&**

The redhead stood at the reception, waiting expectantly for her father. The see-through glass provided her a glimpse of what the crime lab was all about, exciting her to what it would be when she was inside.

"Hailey Jo," she turned to see her father and smiled.

"Hey dad," she said loudly. The people at the reception looked at them with curious faces. Apparently, the news about Madison had reached more than just Yelina's ears. Horatio sighed before hugging his daughter. There was no way out of this one as he handed her the visitor's pass.

"Keep that on at all times and don't lose it. I'll bring you around the crime lab and you'll just stick with me throughout the whole tour," he said. Hailey did, promising on her good behavior status as they walked along. H explained to his daughter about the procedures of the lab and introduced her to the labs. After ten minutes of talking, he noticed she wasn't writing anything.

"Hailey? Aren't you supposed to take notes?" At the question, she smirked and took out a tape recorder from her jacket pocket.

"Recording everything, dad. I'll break them into notes later," she explained. Horatio shrugged before leading her daughter to another lab.

"Trace lab," he said," Where all the…"

"Cute guys go?" Hailey continued as she stared at the trace expert working in the lab. Horatio let out a tired sigh before looking at the person working. As much as he wanted to agree with her, he denied it and explained what the trace lab is really for. His daughter gave him a look before giving a suggestion.

"How about an up close on the lab? I need some pictures of people working," she said, taking out a digital camera. Horatio shrugged and relented _again_.

**&&&**

When he heard someone enter, his first instincts were to look up. He saw the redheaded man, the man he was falling in love with, walk in. He smirked.

"Hey, H," he said as a form of greeting. At this point, H usually asks him what they had. It was then he remembered this was his own solo case so it was his turn to ask a question.

"What are you doing here?" An answer came as the form of the redheaded teenage girl behind H who was smiling at him.

"Hi," she said shyly. He blinked and turned to his boss.

"H?"

"Hailey Jo," H said, helping out with introductions, "Detective Tim Speedle. He's one of my CSIs."

"Pleased to meet you," she said.

"Likewise," Speed deadpanned," Is there a reason she's in the crime lab that I should know about?" H sighed before looking at Speed.

"She's doing an assignment on CSIs for school," he explained," she wanted better insight apart from books."

"And manipulated you in the process," Speed pointed out," I can see why she's your daughter, H." H gave him a look.

"Not helping Speed," he said. Hailey looked at the both of them before finally clearing her throat, reminding the two of her presence. Speed looked at her with the message that said 'what?'

"I need a few pictures of CSIs working. So can the both of you look like you're working?"

"It's what I have been doing for the past six hours, Miss Caine," Speed shot back.

"Speed," H warned, not wanting the War of Snide Remarks and Sarcasm to commence anytime soon in the Trace Lab. Speed rolled his eyes and turned back to his analysis and H looked over him. Hailey smirked as she took her digital camera and started taking pictures. During that time, H began asking Speed on his Trace analysis. Soon those two were discussing the trace elements that were above Hailey's understanding and how it linked to Speed's case. But she enjoyed seeing her father working so she let them talk. After a few minutes, she decided to speak again.

"Done," she announced," Dad, can I ask you a few questions before I wrap things up?" Horatio looked slightly dismayed but he shrugged and led her out. But without a sideward glance to Speed… Hailey caught that.

**&&&**

They had the interview in Horatio's office where the fourteen year old redhead drilled him with questions about the job, his position and a brief history of how he got the job. When she was done with the tirade of questions, she switched off her recorder and turned to him.

"Thanks dad," she said smiling. Horatio could only smile back. "I think I should write more on CSis, so that I can spend time with you." When she said that, H finally realized her agenda. He reached out and pulled his daughter for a hug.

"Well, maybe you can come over to your aunt Yelina's. Ray Jay's been asking for you," he said. She couldn't help smiling.

"What about Susie and Madison? You said I could meet them," she pointed out. Horatio sighed. He had revealed to his daughter once over the situation about Susie and Madison when she felt that something was wrong when they had their phone calls together. He needed an outlet and his daughter was it. He told her all. He knew Hailey was mature, he just wondered whether she was mature enough. The day she listened with an open mind, he knew she was.

"I'll take you to them later okay?" She smiled.

"Dad, are you planning to make a move on Detective Speedle? I don't think he's planning to wait any longer," she said. Horatio's blue eyes went wider for a minute.

"What?" he exclaimed before calming down," What makes you think…?"

"Dad, I'm the daughter of the greatest CSIs in the country," she pointed out," It didn't take long to figure that out." He knew that she just complimented him but he wasn't going to let that pass the fact that she knew.

"Dad?"

"Hailey Jo," he started," It's not easy. A relationship like this…"

"Don't say the word 'complicated'. It's only complicated when you make it complicated. He's interested, you're interested. Go ask him out already!" His daughter's straight forwardness was enlightening but he still had doubts. Before he could say anything, his cell phone rang. He answered it, keeping a lingering eye on his daughter.

"Horatio… Yeah… Okay," he began writing something down on a piece of paper. After that he hung up and looked at Hailey. "I have to go. Stay here until I get back," he said.

"I can't come with you? Why?"

"It's very important."

"Something political I gather," she said, grumbling. Horatio smirked at her before hugging her.

"I'll be back soon."

"Okay," she said, defeated. Horatio gave a last look at his daughter before leaving. A few seconds later, he popped back in and gave her a final warning of not leaving the area. Once he finally left, she sighed.

**&&&**

Hailey looked about her father's office, completely bored out of her mind. After looking at all her dad's trinkets, reading up boring case files and reports and looking at all the pictures, the redhead went to the window, hoping to spot something interesting. The window gave a bird's eye view of the Trace lab below. She spotted Speedle who was sitting down, bent on paperwork. The guy never left Trace lab. Her father had a perfect view of him and Speed had a perfect chance to always talk to her father. She smirked, deciding to finally intervene.

**&&&**

"What are you doing here?" Speed asked as he tried not to glare at Hailey who just entered the lab. She smiled before taking a seat beside him and looked over his shoulder. Speed let out an exasperated sigh before turning to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to interview you," she said, taking out a notepad and pen," Can we start?"

"Looks like I have no choice," he muttered. She smirked.

"What do you think of Lieutenant Horatio Caine?" Speed's eyebrow rose at the question.

"Is this necessary?"

"Just answer the question," she said in a tone that he was sure belonged to Horatio. Speed sighed again.

"Okay. He's a great boss, terrific CSI and a good friend. He looks out for everybody," Speed started saying. Hailey placed her pen down.

"That's not what I meant," she said," Personally, what do you think?"

"Personally?"

"Yeah, personally."

"Are you spying now?"

"I'm trying to help my dad," she said before giving him a look. Speed just stared at her. "I know he's interested but he has doubts. You're interested but you're not doing anything. _One_ of you has to start something."

"Hailey Jo. This isn't your business," Speed pointed out.

"It is! I love my dad and I want him to be happy and I think he'll be the happiest with you!" She didn't realize she had stood up and was shaking Speed by the shoulders. The older man just took a breath before looking at her.

"How much do you know your dad? Because I think I need your help in some areas."

"We can talk about this over lunch. I'm starving," she said. Speed closed the file he was looking through and picked them up.

"Come on," he said, urging her to follow him.

**&&&**

When Horatio came back, he found Hailey curled up in his couch fast asleep. He sighed. He didn't think that he would take longer than he expected but he dreaded that she would take the opportunity to cruise about and disrupting the lab. He did receive a call from Speed that he was taking her out for something to eat. He allowed it. At least Speed was taking care of her, even though he found this odd. But Speed had been doing a lot of odd things around lately since their revelation at the café. H wanted to take this somewhere but he was worried. He sighed and crept to his desk, not wanting to wake the girl. There he spotted a thin box lying on his table. He looked at it before slowly opening it. It was a silver pocket watch. He looked at it and noticed there was an engraved message on it.

'This marks the day.' H frowned at the message as it made no sense to him. He opened the watch to look at its face when a piece of paper fell out. He read what it said and smiled. He left both the paper and pocket watch in his office as he headed to the Trace lab where he found Speedle sitting alone while working on some extra paperwork. Before the younger man had a chance to say anything, H kissed him. It took awhile to register for Speed. He flustered as the kiss broke.

"Whoa," was the first word from his mouth.

"I love you too," H whispered in his ear. Speed just smiled and bit his lip in slight embarrassment.

"I take it you found the watch?"

"I like it."

"Credits go to your daughter," he said before smirking.

"She's planning to get an A for everything, isn't she?" he said, shaking his head.

"I'd give her distinction for matchmaking and knowing her father well," Speed mused before turning back to Horatio," So what time till you send her to Yelina's?"

"Are you trying to ask me out, Speed?"

"What makes you say that, H?" Speed said, in mock innocence, but the way he said it turned out more sarcastic than humorous. Horatio took it all in the same.

"Pick you up at eight?" he suggested.

"I hope you don't expect to go home tonight," Speed said as a response. H just smiled.

**&&&**

"I can stay for another day," Hailey suggested as she refused to get into the backseat of the Hummer. Horatio sighed before taking off his sunglasses. Blue eyes met blue.

"Hailey…"

"Oh come on dad!" In came in the whine. H sighed.

"Tell you what. I'll take care of your dad and when your next vacation comes by, I'll bring out," said the voice behind Horatio. Hailey smiled at Speed.

"Okay, stepmother," she grinned. Speed gave her a look before smiling.

"Just Speed, okay?" The girl nodded before climbing into the Hummer.

"Thanks," H said, turning to him. He pecked Speed on the cheek before turning to the car. Hailey was doing gagging impressions at the window facing them. Smirking, H pressed his lips against Speed. As they broke off, Speed gave a small smile, looking at Hailey who was fainting dramatically.

"I like this game you play with your daughter," he commented. Not being extremely patient, Hailey opened the Hummer door and looked at the both of them.

"Guys, I have a plane to catch," she said. Sighing, both men went into the Hummer. Once they did, Hailey hugged them and smiled.

"I love you guys."

**&&&**

End

**&&&**

Okay, NOW say it stinks.


End file.
